One of the main features of a digital microscope is the rapid and problem-free creation of digital images and surface models of macro- and microscopic structures. On the one hand, these lead to a better understanding and a better documentation of the sample in the case of a qualitative evaluation. On the other hand, valuable information about the surface properties or the wear thereof can be obtained by a quantification of the surface.
Digital microscopes intentionally do not have the view typical of conventional microscopes. This permits a completely new type of instrument design. In particular, there is enough room for complicated post-enlargement equipment, which is not the case in traditional microscopy.
These powerful post-enlargements have, among other things, resulted in a significant reduction in the need for tedious and uneconomical lens changes. The known digital microscopes available on the market manage with only a few lenses. Post-enlargement is often performed by using complicated zoom systems. Unfortunately, these devices only have low light conduction values, which is why they have only limited suitability for modern techniques in fluorescence microscopy, for example. This situation is complicated further by the fact that infinite space is limited in most cases.